


Healing the Void

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Always noct out, And I already know gladio is going to be a trend, But enough for development, Careless photographer, Cause these stories won't get out of my head, F/M, Fantasy based on wtf is that, Gladio - Freeform, Mother egg head, Not too far back, Slow Burn, Slow to update due to like 8 different stories needing to be updated, So buff can't scratch my head father, Why make another?, before the game, before the movie, before the war, i love tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: You are Royce Lagis, a student in medical training in Tenebrae. The royal advisor himself sees your work and potential and invites you to further your studies at the palace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know;  
> "What about the other 8 stories you have already?!??"   
> Welp.  
> About all of them are on hiatus until I get my laptop.   
> The only one I am working on is Nightmares for two, Escape, and this one here. I can only type so much on my phone before I get sick of it or my hands hurt.  
> This story is a rewrite. It used to be on my page but I reread it and holy mother of cheesitz it was way too cheesy.  
> So here. Have fun, and those of you who are reading Nightmares for two, I'm so sorry for taking a while to update, I had to do this one.

Eos, they say it's a magical place full of wonder and question. I for one don't believe that.  
It's unforgiving and cutthroat.

My name is Royce Lagis, I plan to move in the big city Accordo after trying to prove myself for so many years in my doctorate school.

In my school, we have people from all over who study the students in their work as a test. About 1/10 doctors get chosen to go to the higher rankings. The others? Well... Let's just say they have their fun out in the fields.

On my exam, I was that 1% and of all people it was Ignis Scientea from Accordo, the very one that takes care of the Kings son. He asked me if I wanted to continue studying in medicine to become a doctor in the royal castle.

There was no way that i was going to pass it down, so I agreed to go with him and packed... Quite a ‘few’ items with me.

A few meaning one flimsy sad bag of 5 shirts and pants, one spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of shorts.  
I didn't have much do to with my small budget of school life.   
But! It'll all pay off in the end. I'm sure of it.

As I sat on my baggage when I was finished I could already hear my mother complaining to my father in the living room in another argument. 

They seem to be fighting more and more from bills. It's crazy how upset you can get under debt, but they didn't take no as an answer. You wondered if Ignis would take care of that gaping debt hole while you work...

'They probably haven’t even noticed that I’m packing all of this!' I took a look around me, making sure I wasn't missing anything once more.

'All I had to do was wait for Ignis's phone call today...' You stare at the phone sending mental vibes in hopes that Ignis feels his mother hen senses tingling.

I then glance over to the plane ticket on my desk that was reflecting brightly by the sun from through the window.

I can't believe this is actually happening...

Excitement and uncertainty came over me, leaving a lump feeling in my throat and I swallowed to hopefully get it down... Unsuccessfully.

I take in deep breaths next and as I was starting to relax I feel my phone vibrate violently in my hand and almost drop it from surprise.

I see ‘Ignis’ on the callers ID and flip the phone open.

“Rocci here.” I say, trying my best to sound as professional as I can. Only for it to crack...

 

“Are you ready Rocci?” He asks with a hint of humor to my voice.

 

“Yeah, just one more thing to do.” I rise to my feet and steel myself at the door as I speak.

 

“What’s that?” I could hear the confusion clearly in his voice.

 

I knew he was going to be a little upset about this... “I... Need to tell them about the move still..."

 

Whatever he was sipping on he choked on it and coughed slightly, “Rocci it’s been a month now since I gave you that ticket and you haven’t told them yet?! They are going to kill me for sure...”

 

“It’s going to okay Ignis, I promise.” Even though he couldn’t see me I covered my face in embarrassment with my free hand, “I’ll tell them right now, and I’m ready when you are.”

 

He let out a heavy sigh, “Alright, I’m sending a car over now.”

 

“Thank you.” I felt guilty that I haven’t done this sooner now.

 

“Don’t thank me yet little lady.” With that he hung up. He didn't sound so happy either...

 

I groaned and grasped the knob to my door as I pocket my phone, nervousness took over me but I opened it either way to hear a part of their argument and they stopped as soon as they noticed me walking over to them with a serious look on my face.

 

“Mom, Dad? I have something to talk to you about...”

 

Both of their attention was on me and I gulped, my mother was first to speak up, “What’s the matter Royce?” 

 

I pushed my ruffled black side bangs that covered part of my face and stood taller and my face went red, I’m not really one to speak up but now is the time, now that I have their attention on me for once.

 

“I’m moving to Accordo.” I watched their faces turn from confusion to surprise and just like that they move to me.

 

“Royce, how are you getting there? How will you keep living up there? What’s going on?” My father barraged me with a million questions as did my mother with concern on their faces.

 

“Stop, stop, stop, please! I won the opportunity in my school. It's totally paid off by the King as for living there, they pay me to keep learning and practice at what I do best. He wants me to live up my potential in medicine out there, and I will be surrounded by big gates and stuff. I’ll be okay!” I couldn’t help but feel a desperate need in me, and before they could start again I interrupt them, “That’s my decision and I want to progress in what I can do. Not be just stuck where I am now with the arguing between the two of you.” I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at the both of them. 

 

My mother looked to my father and soon her look of concern turned to anger, “This is your fault!”

 

I yelled, loosing my patience before he could respond, “No! It’s not any ones fault! I’m leaving! I’m growing up! I’m not a baby anymore, come on!” My body shook as I desperately tried to get them to understand.

 

Instant guilt went over her face and my father put his hand on my shoulder, his brows pulled tight in concern, “I trust you are making the best decision. You’re right, you’re not a little kid anymore and if that what’s best is you going into progress of whatever career you wish to be in... But just remember you’ll always be our baby girl alright?” 

 

I was surprised to see this from my father, the hard one, the one I worried that he would be more against this... 

 

I hugged him tightly, and when I let go I looked to my mother, she looked sad, but still held out her arms for a hug, so I hugged her tight as well.

 

“So when are you leaving?” I hear my father say behind me.

 

Just as he said that, the doorbell rang, “Speaking of that... I’ve been avoiding it for the past month... I’m supposed to leave today in about an hour.”

 

“An hour?!” My father said but stopped himself and raised a hand to the bridge of his nose.

My mother got up to answer the door and I hear her greet Ignis and Ignis greet back and ask for me.

 

My father perked up to this and looked over, as did I.

 

“I take it you told them just now?” Ignis walked over with my mother close behind.

 

“Yeah-”

 

My father interrupted me, “You better take care of her you hear me? I don't know how lavish Accordo is, but what I do know is how they treat their people.” My father's eyes spoke a million death threats in one hard glare.

 

“She’ll be living in an apartment closest to the castle for the time being until we know for sure we can take your daughter in for medical training, once she passes, she will stay at the palace, if that’s not safe then I don’t know what is.” Ignis smirked slyly. 

 

“What?” I had no idea of this...

 

“My duty is to teach the son of Lucis Caleum Noctis. Son of Regis Lucis. I have known them since I was a child and I left for quite sometime to further my own teachings out here quite a bit ago, now that I have finished and found a recruit, I am returning and I know that we have a lot of potential for your daughter there.” He looked so relaxed, I don’t know how he does it as he pushes up his glasses back to the top of his nose bridge.

 

Both my father and mother looked like they couldn’t register what Ignis just said.

 

“Like... King Regis?..” My fathers voice cracked slightly and blinked a few times, can’t say I didn’t do the same except look like a fish out of water with my mouth opening and closing with nothing coming out.

 

“Ignis...” I spoke now, I was quite baffled, but that's an understatement...

 

“Hm?” He attention was then put to me with a raised eyebrow.

 

“King? Palace? You never told me about this..!” I raised my brows slightly, loudly whispering at him the last sentence.

 

“I told you about this last night.” He crossed his arms and leaned on his left foot facing me.

 

“I was half asleep!” My face went red to the late night we had when he was teaching me on herbal medicines in Accordo. That car ride back with the street lights passing over heard lulling me to sleep. It's no wonder I didn't fully hear him.

 

“That’s no excuse and you know it.” 

 

I muttered under my breath... He was right. I should’ve paid attention or at least made a note on it...

 

“The car is open, do you need help?” His eyes darted to the door behind you and back at you.

 

“Kinda...” I glance over to my door as well that was left open. So he could see my small bag and clean room.

 

“It’s alright, don’t fret yourself. Say your good byes and lets go, we have 45 minutes and a 20 minute drive is ahead of us due to traffic.” He turns to the direction of my room and I see him come out with my small bag, "I'll meet you in the car."

 

I then turn to my mom and dad and they also looked to me, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner...”

 

My mother sighed, “It’s alright dear...”

 

“At least we know you’ll be safe.” My father hugged me again, “You better call us brat.”

 

I giggled in his arms, “I will don’t worry.”

 

My mother joined in the hug and it almost seemed like everything was back before all the fighting.

 

It felt all too soon when Ignis's voice echoed "15!" We pulled away from each other and I went in my room to grab my ticket and went out the door to start a new life...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment or slap that Kudo button! 
> 
> See ya! ❤


End file.
